The Past Can't Be Changed
by SailorYingYang
Summary: Basically Virgil finds out that having his mom still alive has changed alot of things. I know that it might seem a little rushed, just warning.
1. Part 1

The Past Can't Be Changed  
  
Hi my name is Static Shock as a super hero but when I'm not a super hero, I'm just regular Virgil Hawkins.   
  
I met this team called the Element Team where Sailor Dragon is the team leader although she hates being called that.   
  
We met when I went on a school trip to Tokyo, Japan with Richie Foley, also know as Gear.   
  
Her alter ego besides being a senshi is Sarah Star and she's a whiz at computers.   
  
Today is when my Mom, Jean Hawkins died by helping people as a paramedic when the Dekota Riot happened.   
  
I'm going to see if I can get Sarah to take her to 5 years to this day to go and talk to her.  
  
I know that it's risky but I've got to try. I tell my dad that I'm going to stay at a friend's house for a few days which isn't a total lie.  
  
I quickly pack my stuff and put on my Static outfit. Then I quietly open my window and fly in the direction of Tokyo.  
  
  
  
In Tokyo, I take off my bag and put it down.   
  
I hear some loud Japanese words and then a lot of bright flashing lights near Juuban Park.  
  
I walk over to the noise and see SailorDragon and her team fighting a youma.   
  
They look like they can handle it but I watch just in case.  
  
I hear a rustling in some bushes and some quiet hissing noise.  
  
Next thing I know I'm pinned to a tree by a large female looking snake. Her tail is wrapped around a tree and she's wearing a snake necklace on.  
  
She hisses at me dangerously.  
  
"Static? Let go of him. He's cool.",says Sailor Dragon surprised as the female snake lets go of me instantly and bows towards me.  
  
I bow back as they all detransform one after the other.  
  
"So what are you doin' here, Virg?",asks Sarah curiously.  
  
"I'm here to ask you a favor. Can we go to your house to talk? I'd like to change out of my clothes first.",I say calmly but Sarah nods silently.  
  
I think she knows that something's up or else she would have said more.  
  
We walk to her house and I quickly go into the spare bathroom to change out of my Static clothes.  
  
When I come out, everyone has already sat down on the couch.  
  
"So what's wrong?",asks Sarah bluntly before I can even sit down.  
  
"I'd like to go into the past 5 years from now to see my Mom. I have a feeling that I'm losing sight of what she looked like, Sarah.",I say sadly as I can feel Sarah looking at me.  
  
"You want to see your dead Mom tonight and you think that I can time travel back to 5 years?",asks Sarah as I nod.  
  
"I don't have that power but I know someone that does. Are you sure that you want to do this?",says Sarah as she continued.  
  
"Yes, I need to do this.",I say seriously as Sarah nods.  
  
"Be back in a few, minna.",says Sarah as she transforms back into Sailor Dragon.  
  
"You'd better get back into your fuku, Static.",says Sailor Dragon as I nod firmly.  
  
I quickly change back into my Static outfit and stand next to Sailor Dragon.  
  
"Hold on tight. It'll be a bumpy ride.",says Sailor Dragon smiling as I hold onto her staff quickly.  
  
She says something in Japanese as she holds up some weird necklace that's not like her other one that she wears all of the time when she's out of her senshi outfit.  
  
Suddenly we aren't in her house but in a lot of fog.   
  
The fog clears and we are face to face with a new senshi that is wearing a black skirt, black high heeled boots, a dark megenta jewel in the center of the black bow and she's carrying a key shaped staff.   
  
"Hey Pluto-chan. How are you?",says Sailor Dragon happily as the senshi smiles slightly and then glares at me dangerously.   
  
"Who are you outsider?",says Sailor Pluto as I try to look important but this new senshi can see right through my act.  
  
"My name is Static Shock.",I try to say in Japanese but it's been awhile and the next thing I know she's pointing her staff hard up against my throat.  
  
"What did I say to her, Dragon?",I ask quickly as Sailor Dragon shakes her head.  
  
"You said that Sailor Pluto couldn't kill you because you could kick her ass easily.",says Sailor Dragon as I now know why she'd be so angry with me.  
  
Sailor Dragon talks it out with Sailor Pluto and her staff is slowly taken off my throat.   
  
"Baka.",says Sailor Pluto as she still glares at me.  
  
She opens up these huge doors and it looks like vortex like the ones that you'd see in Science Fiction movies.  
  
She shoves me into the doors as Sailor Dragon jumps in happily.  
  
Sailor Dragon holds my hand as drags me through the vortex.   
  
I see a big bright white light and then we are in 5 years into the past.  
  
The air would probably smell alot cleaner if it wasn't for all of the sight ahead of us.  
  
People are getting shot, people are running for their lives and fires are everywhere.   
  
The firetrucks are trying to put out the fires and then an ambulance is pulling up.  
  
I can see my Mom as she gets out and rushes to help a little girl.  
  
I try to run to her but I can feel a tight squeeze on my hand and someone is pulling me back.  
  
"Let me go, Sailor Dragon.",I say angerily as she glares at me.  
  
"Don't change the past. That's what Pluto told me before I jumped out.",says Sailor Pluto as I ignore her and quickly try to save my mom from getting killed.   
  
I put a shield as Sailor Dragon just watches from the top of a nearby building.   
  
"Mom, are you okay?",I ask her as she nods.  
  
"Do I know you? You look fimilar somehow.",asks Mom as I nod sadly.  
  
"I'm your son, Virgil. My alter ego is called Static Shock and I'm from the future.",I say as she smiles at me proudly.  
  
"But how did you get here?",asks Mom calmly as I quickly take her to the same building that Sailor Dragon is sitting at.  
  
"Sailor Dragon helped me. She has a friend that deals with time traveling.",I say as Sailor Dragon nods sadly.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?",asks Mom concerned as Sailor Dragon puts on a very fake smile.  
  
"Nothing. I just want to go back to our time now.",says Sailor Dragon.  
  
"We're not leaving Mom alone, Dragon! I won't allow it!",I say angerily as Sailor Dragon glares at me dangerously.  
  
"That's not for you to decide. I told you before what Sailor Pluto said but it just goes in one ear and out the other.",says Sailor Dragon getting annoyed.  
  
"Yes, I know but I don't want her to leave again. She's my mom!",I say as Sailor Dragon shakes her head.   
  
"You can't change what will happen. She will fulfill her duty and then...",says Sailor Dragon but she stops there suddenly.  
  
I look to notice that Mom has left.  
  
I quickly fly towards her and pick her up.   
  
I take her back to the same building but Sailor Dragon is gone.  
  
I see a large part of a building about to fall on some kids but Sailor Dragon teleports the children out of harm's way just as the building falls apart.  
  
"There goes my promise to Pluto-chan.",mutters Sailor Dragon quietly as the children run back inside of their homes.  
  
"Sailor Dragon, will you keep my Mom safe from danger while I go help some people?",I say as she nods firmly.  
  
Instantly Mom is inside of a black bubble just like the one that she always puts Rhiannon into when she battles the youmas.  
  
I fly all around the town helping people by using my powers and then the police finally get everything under control.  
  
I guess I feel asleep because I wake up in a soft comfortable bed.  
  
I see Sarah has detransformed and she's in the guest robe. Her hair is wet and she's smiling brightly.  
  
"Hey, wake up. You missed breakfast. Your mom rules at making pancakes.",says Sarah as I just agree with her.  
  
"So do I get a secret identity too? Will my parents recongize me at all?",I ask as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"They won't the recongize you being the identical copy of your youngerself except for your mom. I already explained to her what your new name is and it's James Hall. You and me are friends and we are here as 2 junior assistants to your mom starting this afternoon. You can think Pluto for that part since she figures that we'd be here awhile. Your dad already went to work and your youngerself in daycare while Sharon is at pre-K.",says Sarah calmly and I'm shocked that she's so up to date with everything.  
  
"Your amazing, Sarah.",I say without thinking as she nods happily.  
  
"If you want breakfast, then I'll make you something but I gotta warn you. I can do the stove but not very well.",says Sarah as I nod.  
  
She ends up cooking me an omlette and it looks gross but it tastes great.  
  
"That was good, Sarah. So what's on our agenda today?",I say as Sarah smiles.  
  
"Work and then we're going shopping and getting our hair done so we can blend in more.",says Sarah calmly as I nod firmly.  
  
After work, it was really rough but I enjoyed it.   
  
Sarah on the other hand freaked out when she saw people getting stuck with needles so she had to stay in the car mostly but she tried her hardest not to be too scared.  
  
Sarah took me to a few stores and we got alot of weird looks from some people about us hanging out together.   
  
I guess the whole mixed race thing hasn't hit home yet.   
  
"So what kind of hairstyle were looking to try, Sarah?",I ask curiously after I get stuck carrying some bags but Sarah helps out some.  
  
"Something that I can manage without alot of fuss.",says Sarah as we go into this really fancy salon.  
  
Sarah gets us both hair appointments while I get to go in first.  
  
Sarah keeps tabs on our bags while she leaves through a celebrity magazine to an idea of what hairstyle to pick.  
  
I am ushered into a chair by a woman who has this strange look in her eyes.  
  
"So what are you to with that white girl?",asks the woman causiously.  
  
"We're just friends. Why?",I say slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh, no reason.",says the woman as she starts shaving my hair a little on the sides.  
  
When the haircut is over, I have a very nice haircut but it looks like I got whacked on by rabid lawnmover.  
  
I give her a tip for the haircut and then I check on Sarah who is sitting very quiet.   
  
She's not reading her magazine anymore and she looks really upset but she's not crying.  
  
"Sarah, what's wrong?",I ask concerned as she grabs her stuff and heads to my house.   
  
I quickly follow her while carrying my part of the bags too.  
  
"What happened back their at the salon, Sarah?",I ask now putting down my bags.  
  
"People were glaring at me. They didn't look friendly at all.",says Sarah.  
  
"So was that it? They just glared at you and you didn't like them.",I say as Sarah nods.  
  
Now she's glaring at me angerily.  
  
"I knew that you wouldn't get it. Forget I said anything.",says Sarah as she gets up and leaves the house.   
  
If she needs time alone then I'll let her have it.  
  
I put away my new clothes and turn on the TV.   
  
Everything is about last night so it's still pretty messed up in Downtown Dekota.  
  
I guess I fell asleep because I'm woken up pretty hard by someone.  
  
"Get up, Virgil.",says a woman's voice but it's not Mom's or Sarah's voice.  
  
It sounded like a broken up English voice but I could kind of understand it.  
  
I open my eyes sleepily and see Sailor Pluto glaring at me.  
  
"Where's Sarah, Sailor Pluto?",I ask her worried now as she shakes her head.  
  
"She went back to the present time. You've already changed the past that will certainly change the present.",says Sailor Pluto as I nod firmly.  
  
Sailor Pluto takes me to the big doors as I go through them without a second thought.  
  
Once I am back in my own time, I notice that my hair is back to normal and I'm wearing the clothes before I went into the past.  
  
I'm in my room and I look around for my mom.  
  
"Mom, are you here?",I ask as I see her watching TV.  
  
"MOM! I've missed you so much!",I say as she smiles at me.  
  
She hugs me and we watch TV together.  
  
I'm the happiest kid in the entire world. 


	2. Part 2

**The Past Can't Be Changed**

**Chapter 2**

**By: SailorYingYang **

After I watch TV, I start partolling for bang babies and I spot Hot Streck trying to blow up alot of cars.  
  
Some of them explode and people are running for their lives.  
  
Gear comes up behind Hot Streck and uses BackPack to stop Hot Streck by squirting alot of water at him.  
  
The police come and take Hot Streck away.  
  
Me and Gear take a break and decide to hang out for a bit.  
  
"Gear, can you believe it? My mom is back!",I say excitedly as Richie just looks at me confused.  
  
"Yeah, that's great Virg. You're lucky to have a mom. Did your mom go see her parents again?",says Richie as he seems really sad.  
  
"What do you talking about, Rich? You've always had a mom.",I say as Richie shakes his head.  
  
"No, remember she died 5 years ago. She was volenteering for the hospital and they asked her to help out with the shortage of the paramedics. They were one short and she agreed. A bullet hit her in....",says Richie as he starts crying.  
  
I try to comfort him but he ends up going back to his house.  
  
What have I done?!  
  
Richie lost his mom and I gained my mom.  
  
I quickly get into my Static outfit and fly again to Tokyo, but this time I hitch a flight on a nearby passing Tokyo airplane.  
  
Sometimes I wished that I had the power to teleport.  
  
Once the plane lands I quickly fly at full speed to Sarah's house.  
  
I land on the ground and knock on the door trying to remain calm.  
  
I see a flash of green eyes and I am greeted by Tashida.  
  
"Virgil, what are you doing here?",asks Tashida as she lets me inside of the house.  
  
She closes the door as I can see Sarah drinking something in a painted mug.  
  
"Hey Sarah.",I say awardly but she doesn't even look at me.  
  
"But you haven't even heard me out.",I say getting annoyed that she's going to not even listen to hear what I have to say.  
  
"I told you what Sailor Pluto told me and yet you still ignored it. You changed the past by changing the present. I'm not going to waste my energy on fixing your mistake, Virgil.",says Sarah somewhat calmly.  
  
"Look, I'm not leaving here without your help.",I say as I can see that I hit a cord with Sarah.  
  
She snarls her lip slightly and her eyes are glowing somewhat.  
  
"Then I will kick you out by force.",says Sarah as she somehow puts her mug down and puts my hands behind my back.  
  
The door automatically opens as she throws me out of her house.  
  
I instantly eat grass and dirt as I turn over and check my wrists.  
  
They seem fine and there's no bruising at all.  
  
I charge up my fists and open the door.  
  
I see Sarah in her defensive position.  
  
She looks downright pissed off.  
  
"Sarah, calm down.",says Tashida soothingly as Sarah somewhat relaxes but she still has her guard up.  
  
"Virgil, walk very slowly towards the couch.",says Tashida as I do as she asks.  
  
Tashida walks slowly towards Sarah and starts rubbing her back.  
  
Sarah instantly relaxes and yawns slightly.  
  
Sarah sits down on the couch lazily as Tashida sits down in her normal spot.  
  
I sit down on the guest chair slowly as I smile when I notice that Sarah's smiling.  
  
"You should have listened or else I wouldn't have to do this again.",says Sarah as I'm shocked by her change but very pleased.  
  
"So you're going to help me?",I ask curiously as Sarah nods.  
  
"After my nap.",says Sarah as she goes up to her room and I can hear the door shutting.  
  
After Sarah is in her room, "What's up with Sarah?",I ask confused.  
  
"You pushed a button with her earlier. Sarah doesn't like being told what she has to do. Though I am somewhat surprised that she threw you out of the house like that. How was it meeting up with the Earth on a one on one basis, Virgil?",says Tashida calmly as she laughes at me with my grass stained Static outfit.  
  
"It was an experience that I never hope to do again.",I say as we both end up laughing.  
  
A few minutes later, Sarah gets up and has already transformed into her senshi outfit.  
  
"You ready to do this again, Static?",asks Sailor Dragon as I nod firmly.  
  
Sailor Dragon once again uses her key necklace as we teleported to the Gates Of Time.  
  
We meet up with Sailor Pluto as she glares at me angerily.  
  
They have a little arrugement, I'm guessing over letting me going back into the past.  
  
After a few minutes, Sailor Pluto opens the Gates open once again as me and Sailor Dragon jump in together.  
  
The same scene plays again but this time Mom gets shot in the shoulder by a stray bullet.  
  
Then some unknown person pushes her.  
  
Before I can try to rescue her, Sailor Dragon uses her powers to knock me out.  
  
The next thing I remember before blacking out is I can hear my mom screaming and then a bunch of metal falling.  
  
When I come to, I can see Sailor Dragon looking at me sadly.  
  
"Did she...?",I say hoping against hope that Sailor Dragon would save my Mom but she just nods her head.  
  
"She died quickly. Would you like to go home and mourn or at my house?",says Sailor Dragon but I can't think straight.  
  
She sighs and teleports us both to the Gates Of Time.  
  
I don't look at Sailor Pluto or at Sailor Dragon as I am suddenly at Sarah's house.  
  
I just seem to sink into the couch as Sailor Dragon detransforms into her regular clothes.  
  
"I'll get you some tea.",says Sarah as she comes back with a mug that smells really nice.  
  
I drink it and it soothes my throat.  
  
I can even taste some honey in it.  
  
"You knew that I would do this, didn't you?",I say as Sarah nods.  
  
"Yes, I did.",says Sarah.  
  
"Do you fear death, Sarah?",I ask her as she shakes her head.  
  
"No. Why, should I? I'm sure that if I do I will be in a peaceful place no matter where I end up.",says Sarah as she smiles slightly.  
  
"I'm sure that Mom's happy wherever she is too.",I say as I finish the tea and put the mug down on a nearby coaster.  
  
"Do you know what my future holds, Sarah?",I ask looking straight at her.  
  
"No, because the future can change so quickly depending on someone's action in the present.",says Sarah in a serious voice as I nod.  
  
"So you're not going to tell me, in other words?",I say as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"It's best if you mold your own future.",says Sarah as she goes outside into their backyard.  
  
I follow her outside into their backyard.  
  
The sun is shining and there are alot of flowers and herbs that smell really nice.  
  
I can see why Sarah would want to come out here to think.  
  
It's so peaceful.  
  
She's in deep thought.  
  
Her eyes are closed and she looks so calm.  
  
"What do you want?",asks Sarah whispering.  
  
I almost had to lean into to hear what she was asking me.  
  
"It's nice outside.",I say lamely as she chuckles softly.  
  
"You're stalling, Static. What do you really want from me?",says Sarah as she opens her eyes and looks directly at me.  
  
"I miss my Mom.",I say as Sarah nods her head slightly.


	3. Part 3

**The Past Can't Be Changed**

**Part 3**

**By: SailorYingYang**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

"I figured that. Mourning is a normal thing but think of it this way. At least their is no more pain and she is happy. She wouldn't want you to be sad now.",says Sarah as I nod.  
  
"I think I'll go home now.",I say as Sarah gives me a half-smile.  
  
"You want me to come with ya?",asks Sarah as I nod.  
  
I could really use her company.  
  
She's been a really good friend to me.  
  
I nod and then she transforms into her senshi form, Sailor Dragon.  
  
I hold her hand as we are already in Dakota.  
  
I can see my house from a few streets down.  
  
Sailor Dragon changes back into Sarah as I change back into my street clothes while Sarah looks around curiously.  
  
I can hear Hot Streak ranting as he's throwing fireballs at things randomly and then when I go out of the alley I don't see Sarah anywhere.  
  
Where could she have gone?  
  
Unfortantly I get my answer when I see her trying to beat Hot Streak by herself and without her senshi powers.  
  
Sarah notices me standing there as she glares at Hot Streak.  
  
She keeps on dodging fireballs until one hits her in her shoulder. 


End file.
